Tough love
by Arjenka
Summary: Pairings from my story Red haired witch: 1. Shanks/Mihawk, 2. Ron/Ginny, 3. Fred/George, 4. Lily/Severus You can read the story without them, it's only my for my own perverted pleasure that I like to see them together. Warnings: sex, yaoi in some chapters (or simply boy/boy love, I am sometimes confused by all the abbreviations); READ WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY STORY!


**Tough Love**

Summary: Pairings from my story Red haired witch. You can read the story without them, it's only my for my own perverted pleasure that I like to see them together. Warnings: sex, yaoi in some chapters (or simply boy/boy love, I am sometimes confused by all the abbreviations); READ WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EVERY STORY!

_Disclaimer for the story: I don't own One Piece nor Harry Potter._

Pairings: Mihawk/Shanks, mentions of Shanks/Lily (Shanks deserves someone better than the bitch)

**warnings for this chapter: sex, boy/boy love**

I hope it isn't too much OCC. It was much more struggle than I expected. I am much more comfortable with light-hearted stories or … should I said more perverted? One.

Happy birthday to both Shanks and Mihawk!

* * *

Mihawk was always solitary and didn't need much company. A bit of habit that was formed since his childhood, most people was freaked out by his unusual eyes and cold attitude or his reputation later. He found himself used to silence and later it also comforted him and he intended to keep it that way. But there was one person that didn't fear him. In fact, his disturbing face-splitting grin didn't even flinch in Mihawk's presence and his skills as swordsman was equal to his own. Mihawk was very fond of his abilities and loved the art of the sword. He made a promise to be the very best. But now, he discovered someone he deemed worthy of being his rival, his equal. They met only twice, but both their meetings were disturbing for him – their first fight and four years later he found Shanks with a child and offered him to join his crew. He admitted to himself that he was indeed exhilarated by finding a powerful rival and the next time they met he almost agreed to the ridiculous offer. Almost. He certainly took liking of the redhead, Shanks was probably the only one he could ever respect as his captain, though they have opposite personalities. They were equal in power, but Mihawk could see that he wasn't the only one drawn to the redhead, as he possessed a charisma and concealed wisdom of far older man. But when he took into consideration that he would have to babysit the immature, irresponsible, idealistic, noisy airhead, he declined. And there was also the baby girl. There's only that much of stress and annoyance he could take. Despite all this, or maybe just because of it, now he looked out for his rival for another duel. He needed to kill his boredom, right?

**Scene break**

Their duel ended in a draw again. It made things interesting for Hawk-eyes, although he was slightly annoyed by it and said to himself to defeat the redhead next time. Both swordsmen got carefully bandaged and Shanks declared a party, refusing to let Mihawk go back to the sea so soon. He even made the other swordsman drink, quite a feat no other has accomplished yet. So, for now, little Adrienne was sleeping soundly next to fire and partying pirates, under watchful eye of Ben Beckman. Celebration was at its peak and Mihawk noticed that Shanks went missing. It was weird by all means; usually the redhead was at the center of the noise. Mihawk got curious – not that he would admit it aloud, he liked his face expressionless as it was. To his surprise it took quite long to find him. Shanks was sitting alone, away from his crew, staring into darkness, bottle of sake by his side.

_Meanwhile_

Shanks wasn't a man who would dwell long on what happened, but today he couldn't help himself and he still felt depressed. It was that damned anniversary. Today it was precisely two years from his and Lily's wedding. It wasn't even a half of the year that he left Lily and he formed a new life for himself and for his dearest Adrienne, but today he couldn't repress the memories to the corner of his mind as he would do any other day. Shanks was even too depressed to scold himself for being sentimental as he would do any other day in such case.

'Lily.' he thought with pang of pain. His sweet, understanding Lily. His consolation after he felt his world shatter with his captain's death and disbanding of the crew. Lily made him smile again and made him stay with her after hearing everything about him under the unbreakable vow. Shanks shook his head. Only Lily could be so charming to persuade him to stay away from the sea, to drown out the seduction and temptation of the mighty waves.

But now Lily was gone and although he couldn't regret his decision – there wasn't anything as important as his children –, he missed her laughter, her temperament of nesting dragoness. And he hasn't been with a woman since then, no matter how much his body protested to the sudden absence of sex life.

_Meanwhile_

Mihawk approached his rival. "Care for some company?" asked Mihawk quietly. Shanks didn't say anything; he just looked up to his rival and offered him sake. Hawk-eyes sat on the ground beside him and accepted the drink. They stayed in silence until Mihawk broke it first. "It's not your usual self." He carefully observed his rival. "I always took you for a happy drunk."

"Today … it's anniversary of my wedding."

'Oh. Do I even want to stick my nose into this?' asked Mihawk himself. 'Foreign' was poor word for what he knew about such things as happy family life. But judging by the sleeping child back there, it probably was a mystery for Shanks too. "I never thought about you as someone who would be able to stay at one place, let alone with a wife." he replied after a while.

"After my captain was executed …" Shanks clenched fists turned white, but he continued. "I returned to her home island, to Lily. With captain gone, she was there for me. I guess no other could convince me to stay so long apart of the sea, no matter how much I missed it." he chuckled lightly. "Then she got pregnant and we married. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Do you even know that I have a son out there with her? A twin to Adrienne." With the question Shanks turned to Mihawk and shook his head, still lost in melancholy. He absentmindedly reached for the drink.

"A child..." Mihawk shook his head in return. "You still got Adrienne, don't you? I don't know what made you leave with one of the children, but does that make you regret anything?"

Shanks gulped down sake before answering. "No." He gave Hawk-eyes long glance, tilting his head to the side, studying his companion.

"Besides, you were the one who talked about freedom on the sea when we first met." said Mihawk, a ghost smile appearing on his lips for few seconds, leaving the other wondering if the smile was actually real or it was just a play of the moonlight.

Shanks smiled slightly in response. "It almost seems like ages. So much changed." They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Shanks spoke again. "Thanks, Mihawk."

It was rare for the redhead to use his actual name. "For what?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"So?" The swordsman scowled.

"You're still here."

"Yeah, I am not gonna disappear into thin air. You're way too much trusting anyway, airhead, telling such things to your rival, an enemy."

"Oh, am I gonna get scolded? That's new." Shanks slightly smiled at his friend's attics. Well, at least he counted Mihawk as a friend from the first time they sparred. He only got it confirmed now, by how he tracked him. "And I always associated such doing with mother hen." Shanks' mood lightened a bit as he started his usual teasing.

"I will leave it to Beckman then." Mihawk stood up, but before he could turn to leave, Shanks tackled him.

"Aww, Hawky, trying to abandon me alone? In such mood? I need a pick-me-up." Mihawk raised an eyebrow at his pouting companion.

"Your crew would be more than willing to help you with it. Now, let go."

_Meanwhile_

Mihawk left his rival and walked into the night. He needed time to think alone, after the talk he has just finished. 'Fate, why has the redhead had to be so confusing and full of surprises?' thought the swordsman. Firstly, the pirate captain shouldn't trust him enough to be around him when he was depressed, with his guard down, let alone talk about such personal stuff like he did – Mihawk certainly didn't miss the pained expression on Shanks' face. He sighed and continued walking to a beach, leaving a bonfire far on his back. It just felt wrong by all means, it went against everything he learned that is to be trusted. At the same time it left his insides warm at such display.

Then his thoughts drifted to more inappropriate area – to how he notices every now and then how handsome the redhead looked. Mihawk stopped in his tracks and scolded himself for his lack of control. He shouldn't allow himself such thoughts. Not that he denied himself a pleasure, he found his release in men given the opportunity, but this was his rival and married man. It didn't matter one bit that Shanks will probably never see that damned woman ever again. Not one bit.

**Scene break**

Neither of the two spoke about 'the talk' as Shanks silently dubbed it to himself, but they met for another duel soon, both of them impatient to settle the score. This time Shanks greeted his rival with his usual grin on uninhabited island.

"Missed me already?" Shanks teased before the battle. Of course he couldn't show how much he anticipated the duel. He liked to infuriate Mihawk with his too much care-free attitude. But still there was something that drew the redhead to the hawk-eyed man, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

The two swordsmen stared at each other. Shanks broke the eerie silence and attacked. They have fought with everything they had for hours, testing their strength, knowing that a slight mistake could cost one of them life. The fight ended in draw again, leaving both men sweating and covered in bruises and blood. As always, Shanks fought with more powerful haki, but Mihawk had more accurate technique.

They were ready to return to the ship, only bandaging the gravest wounds. Adrenalin and pangs of exhaustion mixed together, so Shanks, as skillful as he was at tending the wounds, tripped over the too long bandages and landed on Mihawk. Accidentally his mouth crashed together with the other swordsman.

'Fate is a bitch.' thought the redhead and heaved himself from the other man, but was stopped as Mihawk leaned over to close the distance and returned the kiss much to Shanks' confusion. After the long day there was only so much temptation that the hawk-eyed man could withstand.

"Mihawk-" the redhead started speaking, but was interrupted.

"Shhh." Mihawk's eyes were covered with suppressed lust, burying the rational part of the swordsman deep down, which told him that he may be very well risking the only person he cared to consider a friend. With that on mind Hawk-eyes half kissed, half licked a shallow wound disappearing in the redhead's hair, sticking a strand of red hair together. Adrenalin from their duel didn't disappear completely – Mihawk, as composed as he usually was – with his clouded mind trailed his hand on his rival's torso and continued pecking on the blood stained skin.

Shanks suppressed a moan. Although Lily quickly passed his mind, he let her go, the mix of pleasure he forbade himself with a slight pain was too overwhelming to focus to anything else.

Meanwhile Mihawk progressed to unbuttoning Shanks' shirt, flashing a glance to confirm an acceptance from the other side. He caressed the unveiled skin before continuing getting rid of the clothes.

A sweaty hand stopped the older man. "Mihawk … I haven't done this before." whispered Shanks, anxious from the unfamiliar intimate contact – it was so different from any woman touch, Lily's touch, he received.

"Just relax. I'll take care of everything else." murmured the slightly older man, voice an entire octave lower than he usually spoke. He slowly pulled Shanks into passionate kiss; his hand was digging into the red hair. Shanks barely suppress a moan as their bodies pressed together, not completely giving himself into the pleasure. "Well then, let's make better memories at this date than the one about your wife." murmured softly Mihawk to redhead's ear, noticing the hesitation. He meant every word of it as he was just about to show.

After getting rid of both their clothes Hawk-eyes stuck two fingers in Shanks' mouth with a command. "Suck." The captain had a pretty good idea what will follow, so he's made sure that he covered the fingers with sufficient amount of saliva. Mihawk in meantime explored how sensitive is the skin on the redhead's neck and earlobes, searching for a soft spot and not allowing himself speed thing up despite the delicious smell of the redhead mixed with blood. He soon found one – both of the earlobes were very sensitive, he had to made sure not to let Shanks squirm his way out of his grasp as he was giggling and dodging his lips.

"S-stop it, it tickles." managed the redhead to say between his ragged breath. The man above him didn't comply, but made sure to suck one of the earlobes softly, but firmly with no way to escape, providing the man below him with enough pleasure to not let him become too much nervous, as he stuck his first finger in the beauty's virgin arsehole. He moved slightly the finger – first gently, but then more swiftly, looking at Shanks' expression all the time to estimate how much pain his rival was feeling.

Mihawk hadn't had many partners before, it was always just one night stands. This time was different. This time he cared. In spite of how indifferent he was towards almost everyone, the redhead was the exception to the rule.

Mihawk concentrated to the stretching of the beauty beneath him, adding his spit before adding of second finger. "Would you be alright?" he questioned Shanks, just for the confirmation. With the hitched breath and timid nodding of the pirate captain Mihawk slowly pushed his length to the insides of his partner. Shanks tightened at the unfamiliar intrusion. Hawk-eyes patiently waited for the redhead to relax, desperately trying not to cum immediately just with the one thrust, Shanks was really tight. But it would be embarrassing, not to mention ruining any chance to do this again with his rival.

To confirm how adjusted the other was he observed closely Shanks' shut eyes. When he felt the redhead relax, he started to move, building his speed progressively. Mihawk was a bit startled, although pleasantly, as Shanks grabbed his rear and pulled him downwards, urging him to speed up. "Stop teasing." growled Shanks.

Hawk-eyes smirked at the eagerness and built up the pace. Soon the body beneath him spasmed in long awaited orgasm, taking the swordsmaster with him. "Come for me, Shanks." murmured Mihawk to his skin just a breath before he send him from the edge.

Hawk-eyes pulled his length from the redhead and enjoyed the afterglow, sprawled on his rival who he fought not even an hour ago. Shanks draw the hawk-eyed man closer to him, not caring for the moment for anything. Both men soon fell asleep.

**Next morning**

"Oh, good morning, beauty." Mihawk slowly woke up, stiff from sleeping on another man. Shanks.

"Huh?" it's everything he's capable of saying. Then he slowly remembered the previous day, or rather said the aftermath of the fight. "Oh." For once, the hawk-eyed man was at loss what to say. He has actually never woken up beside somebody he slept with, he always left soon enough. He didn't know what to expect.

The redhead didn't let him ponder on it for too long and pulled him into passionate kiss.

"Did you just called me a beauty?" asked Mihawk when he managed to catch breath.

"How else should I call my fledgling?" Shanks was obviously in a great mood despite the throbbing of unattended injuries with crusted blood and sore bottom. Well, his rival didn't look much better, regarding his wounds, he mused.

Hawk-eyes growled at the nickname. "Should I fetch Yoru?" Shanks only grinned at him, disregarding the swordsman's deep scowl and offering him a hand to stand up. The duo finally walked back to the Red Force.

"You know with what happened last night I just might insist on dueling from now on on uninhabited islands." said Shanks.

**Some years later**

Adrienne watched as her father and the other swordsman walked to the galley. Both looked sleepy like they didn't get much sleep at night. "Dad! Uncle! So, if the two of you're together, does that mean I'll get little brothers and sisters?"

Both men were as red as Shanks' hair. "Ugh … look …"

"How did you figure something like that?"

"Well, I heard some kind of weird noise coming from your cabin so I asked Benny about it and he told me …"

"BEN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The first mate of Red haired pirates grinned like a madman and run before his shouting captain and his guest. It was definitely worth it.

* * *

_I am also planning to write Fred/George (twincest) and one-sided Severus/Lily (no sex here, a lot of angst). I have already started writing Ron/Ginny (incest, BDSM) – it's gonna be very dark fic, maybe the darkest I am gonna post, so I hope it won't scare you off my other stories. Maybe I am doing too much warnings, but I am shy when it comes to writing such things._


End file.
